lgb_affiliatedfandomcom-20200213-history
LGB Affiliated
LGB Affiliated is a multi-faceted venture founded by Luis G. Bermúdez, dealing with all kinds of genres and walks of life. LGB Recording Studios This is the main venture for LGB Affiliated. It was originally founded in 1998 in Kissimmee, Florida. Later, in 2005, Bermúdez moved to Deltona, where the studio is today. Apart from Bermúdez, who is the founder, owner, and executive producer, the studio also counts on assistant engineer Franco Ferrer-San Miguel (himself a multi-instrumentalist), in-house artist/songwriter and engineer Grace Clarke, and chief engineer Evan Fitzburgh. The studios provide assessment of development in the production stages of the song, starting with: sorting out compositions; registration forms for the Copyright Office (a fee of $250 for each registered composition will be applied if requested by a customer); recommendations for musicians, background singers and arrangers in Orlando, Puerto Rico, and elsewhere; assessment for graphic design; etc. Equipment The studio is filled with a vast array of electronic wonders: a PreSonus StudioLive 24.4.2 an E-Mu Planet Phatt module, an E-Mu Carnaval module, an Alesis DM5 drum module, a MOTU MIDI Piece, a MIDIMAN USB Midisport, Pro Tools 12.7, Antares AutoTune, over 25 UAD plugins, over 75 Waves plugins, Slate plugins, MC DSP plugins, a Universal Audio Design Apollo Quad, a Universal Audio Design Apollo Twin, a Universal Audio Design UAD-2 Satellite, a Slate Digital Raven MTi, an Akai MPK-49, a Korg Krome keyboard workstation, a Korg M50 keyboard workstation, an M-Audio MIDI keyboard, a Behringer Composer compressor, an Alesis MidiVerb 4, a Pro MPA mic preamp, a Sennheiser mic845 microphone, a Neumann 102 condenser mic, an Audio-Technica 4060 condenser mic, Yamaha NS10 speakers, PreSonus powered speakers, Rockville Audio speakers, a Macbook Pro, a tower iMac, a Mac PC, Waves Server Impact, an Alesis RA-100 reference amplifier, a Gemina XGA-2000, BX5a speakers, drums, several steel-string and nylon-strung guitars (as well as electro-acoustic guitars), assorted percussion (cajón, bongos, and chimes), and several headphones from PreSonus, Audio-Technica, and TenMix. Packages The studios provide several packages for the artists's convenience. An economy package, which costs $4,995.00 (40 hrs. base and $55.00/hr. extra), is as follows: 8 musical arrangements programmed as sequences, done on computer; live guitars, bass and pianos with each of the songs; and background vocals for a maximum of 4 songs, with the live instruments and background vocals done exclusively in accordance to the criteria of the arranger. The regular package, which cost $5,995.00 (60 hrs. base and $50.00/hr. extra), has the arrangements the same way, but with the difference of live guitars, bass, piano, and background vocals for 4 songs. The premium package, at $6,995.00 (70 hrs. base and $45.00/hr. extra), differs from the other two as follows: 8 musical arrangements with all the instrumentation done live, including background vocals with a minimum of 4 songs. The "deluxe premium" package, at $8,995.00 (80 hrs. base and $40.00/hr extra), diverges even further, with 8 musical arrangements with all the instrumentation and background vocals done live, including live guitars, bass, and piano for a maximum of 4 songs. The "super deluxe" package, at $10,995.00 (100 hrs. base and $35.00/hr. extra), is the most radically different. It contains 8 musical arrangements split in between local arrangers, as well as arrangers in Puerto Rico and other states and countries; further; all songs are recorded live, with live background vocals, guitars, bass, and piano in at least 4 songs. All packages require a 50% deposit before the start of any project, with certain restrictions. Another thing that all the packages have in common is an e-mail copy the client receives, containing 1 full mix, 1 instrumental, and 1 with the main instruments and background vocals. Studio Use Use of the studio is cheap, with $75 per/hr for the studio, and $15 for the audio engineer. The cost for the use of the microphone is as follows: $25 extra for the Neumann, $10 extra for the Sennheiser, and $20 extra for the Audio-Technica. For the plugins, the cost is as follows: $25 for the Waves Plugins (Server included); $8 for the Slate plugins, with $13 extra for use of the Raven; $5 for the MCDS Plugins, and $30 per/hr for the UAD plugins. If a person is only using the PreSonus, the price will come at $65 per/hr, including use of Pro Tools, the PreSonus Board, and the vocal room. However, if using the Apollo, the price will come at $75 per/hr. The recording studio can also do commercial jingles from $500 to $10,000, depending on the requirements. LGB Records LGB Records is the extension of the LGB Recording Studios branch, consisting of musicians, management, groups, marketing, promotion, social media, all working under the label, and those interested in working under the label and not on the label can be considered for an extra fee to be under the label. It was previously known as LGB Records. The company is, at present, looking for talent, including singers, individuals or groups, keyboardists, guitarists, musicians in general, freelance engineers, A&R Representatives, tour managers, artist management, marketing, arrangers, and freelance music producers. Ruby Yorkie Breeders of Florida Ruby was the first female Yorkie that Luis and his wife, Maria Bermúdez, fell in love with in 2009 through Facebook. In her honor, both Luis and Maria baptized the company with her name. They are exclusive Yorkie breeders under CKC/AKC. They have brown Yorkies, Biouwer Yorkies, dollfaced Yorkies, and regular Yorkies. The company itself doesn't ship them, thought they can take them to the airport for an extra fee. Their Yorkies depend on the parents, but they're generally 6-2 lbs. Services include a vet ceritificate, grooming, and the first set of shots (if requested before the Yorkies were born, they'll deposit $ , and during the deposit, if requested also, they can choose the puppy first before they were born, and later request if they can be declawed or de-tailed). María Bermúdez is the breeder. Pinky Pawz Dog Grooming Spa Pinky Pawz was founded by María Bermudez. Prior to opening Pinky Pawz, María studied at Florida Institute of Animal Arts under its Professional Pet Styling Program. She has been working as a dog groomer since 2009. LGB Makeup Artists LGB Makeup Artists count on experienced personnel of over 30 years for every individual artist on LGB Affiliated Records. A fee will be required for any makeup artist not under the label. Mimi's Hair Salon With 30 years experience, María (alias Mimi) was born in Aguadilla, Puerto Rico on July 16, 1965. She has 2 daughters, Michelle Marie Azevedo and Shayla Marie Azevedo. She studied cosmetology in Puerto Rico in a hair salon in Aguadilla, as well as in Daytona College. In Aguadilla she had 3 hair salons. She has a certificate as a makeup artist. Her hair salon involves processing, applying, coloring, and hair styles. External Links LGB Affiliated Recording Studios' official site LGB Affiliated (Facebook) Ruby dog breeder tea cup Yorkie Florida u.s (Facebook) Pinky Pawz